Untitled Melody
by Priss-2040
Summary: Knives is living with Vash and the girls. He is still himself, in some ways, but what if one girl can change all that? Will Milly be ale to show him things? Will he be able to tell her his feelings before it's too late?
1. Default Chapter

AN- This is my first fic that I've done thats M/F. Mostly I do Yaoi. SO this is a challenge for me. Do review and tell me how I did. VashxMeryl, KnivesxMilly

Disclaimer- I don't own trigun

Warnings- Volence, Language, Sex, Possible Rape, Drinking, OOC   
  
Ch.1  
  
Title:Untitled Melody  
  
Knives awoke. The room was really dark, and he was in pain. He tried to sit up, only to yell out in pain. He was amazed by the sound of his voice. He couldn't beleive how week he sounded. He heard footsteps coming silently down the hall, and decided to pretend that he was still out. The door opened slowly, and Knives quickly closed his eyes.  
  
"Oh. No you don't. I heard you yell out, mister. I have other siblings at home that to the same thing, so don't you go pretending to be asleep."  
  
Knives was about to ignore the human, but he was drawn by something. He could tell in her voice that she was different from many of the other spiders. He slowly opened his eyes, and stared into ones, that where almost as blue as his.   
  
"I knew you were faking! Vash will be so happy to see you're awake."  
  
Knives trieed to speak.  
  
"Where is vash? Who...are you?"  
  
Milly smiled.  
  
"Don't speak. You're still too weak. Vash is at work. Meryl and him work now, while I stay home, and take care of things. Meryl thought it only fair, becasue back when Mister Vash was ill, she stayed home, while I did all the work. Oh, and my name is Milly Thompson."  
  
Knives gasped in realization of who this was. This was the human that Nicholas had always thought about, the one he had loved.  
  
"I'm...sorry."  
  
Knives couldn't believe himself. Did he just appologize to a spider?  
  
"No....Get out of my room! I want to be alone!"  
  
Milly was a bit taken aback by Knives' sudden outburts. She quickly truned to leave.   
  
"Wait 'till Vash gets home. He'll know what to do, and what to say to him."

Vash walked through the door. He was alwasy the one who was home first.  
  
"Mister Vash!"  
  
"Milly, I told you just to call me Vash. You don't work for the insurance company anymore so you don't need the mister added."  
  
Milly smiled.  
  
"Knives is awake. He seems different though. Different then from how you told us he was."  
  
"How different?" Vash said while following Milly down the hall to Knives' room.  
  
"Well, he appologized to me. Probabaly for Nicholas."  
  
Vash nodded his head. He walked into the room silently and shut the door. Milly wanted to know what they were talking about, but knew evesdropping was rude, so she would just wait and talk to Vash later.  
  
"Knives."  
  
"Vash."  
  
"How are you feeling? better I hope."  
  
"Fine. Just peachy. Why didn't you leave me to die, like I should have? I deserved it."  
  
"I am not like that Knives. And I purposely hit you in non-vital parts so I could save you."  
  
Knives just laughed.  
  
"Save me? I should be the one saving you Vash. You live amoungst these pathetic beings, who don't desrve this land. You live amoungst beings that take our kind for granted. Tell me soemthing Vash,of all the people who lived on the flying ship, did any of them, ever stop you and say, Hey thanks to your kind we are able to live on this planet without dying?"  
  
Vash sighed. Knives was still the same.  
  
"I thought not. These worhtless beings. All they do is ruin things. They ruined their planet, and now they are trying to ruin this one."  
  
"Mil;y told me what you said to her."  
  
"What does that have to do with anyting? It was a spur of the moment thing. Don't expect it to happen again."  
  
Knives rolled unto his side. Facing away from vash. He felt Vash sit on the bed.  
  
"No. I think your afraid of falling in love."  
  
Knives rolled back over and looked at Vash.  
  
"That's absolutly absurd! I will NEVER love a SPIDER! EVER!"  
  
Vash jumped a bit from his borthers tone.  
  
"Knives. Its over. You lost the battle, and I won. Can't you just see that, humans aren't that bad? We are just like them Knives. The only difference is, our species. We walk, breath, eat, and sleep just like them. We get hurt, feel emotions, and even have desires and passions like them."  
  
"No! That's not true. I'm not like them...I am a monster. Different from them."  
  
Knives began to cry. Steve had always told him that he was different. That he was a monster. And he beleived him. Vash held his twin, untill he had stopped crying, and only small sobs now and then were heard.  
  
"I'm so sorry Vash. Would it be wrong, to ask for your forgivness?"  
  
Vash shook his head.   
  
"I forgive you Knives. All that matters now, is your health. I'll send Milly in later to give you food. Meryl and I are leaving tonight and it will be just you two. Try to be nice to her. She's a good girl, with an even better heart."  
  
Knives nodded. Maybe he could get used to spiders.

There was a small knock at the door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Knives said looking up from the book Vash had left him with.  
  
"Knives? I have dinner ready for you. I also have some pain killers for you, and there's a glass of water here too."  
  
Knives motioned for her to just set the platter down on the table next to the bed. He then continued reading his book.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat? You need to build your strength back. Pleas eat."  
  
Knives sighed as he closed the book.  
  
"If it will make you leave I'll eat."  
  
He picked up the plate and slowly sipped the soup. He gulped the pain killers and water down as well.  
  
"There. I ate. Now leave me alone."  
  
Knives instantly saw the hurt in her eyes.  
  
"Ok. I'll be in the other room. I'll be back to check in on you later."  
  
"No. Wait. I mean. Yes. Go. I mean."  
  
Knives sighed. She was pretty. But he didn't know if he could just give into her.  
  
"I want you to...sit with me."  
  
Milly was surprised.  
  
"Sit with you?"  
  
"Yes. Unless you don't want to. I understand if your mad with me."  
  
Milly smiled. Knives loved her smile. It was so full of life.  
  
"Well, ok. Do you wish to play chess or checkers or something?"  
  
Knives nodded.   
  
"Chess would be fine."  
  
After playing a few games of chess, and winning everyone of them, Milly got sleepy.  
  
"Knives, I would hate to leave you, but I am really tired. If you don't mind, I am going to sleep."  
  
"OK. Night."  
  
"G'nihgt knives."  
  
Milly left, and Knives begain to think. The knew emotions he was feeling towards Milly. they felt wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Do not own Trigun

Chapter 2  
  
Milly awoke early the next morning. She always made breakfast for everyone before they all left for work. She quietly walked down the hall.  
  
Everyone would be awake in an hour or so, so she needed to start breakfast soon. As she crept down the hall, she felt a hand grab her shoulder.  
  
She gasped in surprise, and turned to see who it was.  
  
"Knives!" She quietly yelled.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Milly smiled.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing. I am going to make breakfast. I do all the cooking and cleaning around here."  
  
Knives smiled.  
  
"Well...then...can I...uhm...helpyoucook."  
  
Milly looked taken aback by Knives.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Knives sighed. He was really hating himself right now. So many feelings coursed through his body. All of them for this spider.  
  
"May I help you cook?"  
  
Milly smiled at him.  
  
"Well, if you think you're up to it, you can help me."  
  
Knives smiled. What the hell was wrong with him? He was being lead down the hallway and into the small kitchen by a spider, that he felt things for! This was Millions Knives for heavens sake! He was the one who wanted all of mankind destoryed. He wanted all humans dead. How could he want to be with one of these things? Suddenly he heard fingures snapping, and he was awoken from his musings by Milly.  
  
"Knives, if you want to help, you need to pay attention to me. Now, do you know how to cook eggs?"  
  
Knives nodded. For a while he cooked breakfast for Legato. Of course this was while Legato was still a little kid.   
  
"Legato,"  
  
Knives started, while waiting for Milly to hand him the eggs.  
  
"Used to eat these when he was a kid. And now, Legato's dead. He's dead, becasue of me."  
  
Knives felt tears run down his face. He felt fingures wiping them away.  
  
"Knives, it's ok."  
  
Knives sobbed, and sank to the floor. Milly turned off the stove, and sat with him on the floor. She held him close.  
  
"It's not ok Milly. I made him die. Becasue of me, Nick is dead. Becasue of me, Rem is dead. How can you and Vash just be so forgiving? I killed people important to you, and yet you just tell me it's ok? How can you people live with these emotions? I can't! That's why I hate all humans! They seem to hurt others, and when they do, the people they hurt just forgive them! It's irrational!"  
  
Knives' screaming had awoken Vash, and Meryl. Milly just sat on the floor with tears in her eyes. No one had ever yelled at her. Knives was standing now, and he couldn't believe what he just said. He walked out of the room quickly.  
  
"Knives wait."  
  
Vash tried to go after him, only to have Knives snap.  
  
"No vash! Stay away from me for a while. I need to think."  
  
Knives slammed his door shut. Meryl had sat on the floor next to Milly. Vash joined them. He hugged Milly tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Milly sweetie. It'll be ok. Knives is going through alot right now. You know? Milly, please don't be angry with him. Whatever he said, I'm sure he didn't mean."  
  
Vash tried his best to calm her down. He knew what Knives was like when he yelled. He could be pretty scary.  
  
"Vash? Can I speak with you in private?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Meryl, could you please make breakfast for today? I'm sorry. I can't do it."  
  
Meryl nodded. She was going to be there for Milly as well. She knew that Milly never really got yelled at as a child. And since she had such a big heart, it was hard to get mad at her. Vash and Milly walked down the hall. They were headed for Milly's room. As they walked down the hall, they had to pass Knives' room. She stopped for a second and heard him crying. Milly felt the tears well up again.  
  
"No no. Come on Milly."  
  
They reached her room, and Milly sat down on her bed. Vash shut the door, and sighed. He joined her on the bed.  
  
"Now, what's wrong Milly?"  
  
"Knives. He..."  
  
She started to cry. She didn't know why.   
  
"Milly. Sweetie, you need to understand things. Knives, he wasn't always the nicest to humans. And he took Rem away from me. And he made me use the angel arm to destroy July and Agusta. And then, he killed Nick. But Milly, he is is trying to get over doing all of that. He is trying to learn to live with humans. You need to be patient with him. You want to know what he told me last night?"  
  
Milly nodded her head. She really had to know what Knives said.  
  
"He told me what he feels. He said that he felt different things for you. He feels like he loves you. He's afraid of the new feelings Milly. He isn't used to them yet. Just hang in there Milly. Knives will come around one day. He has too get his feelings in order first."  
  
Milly nodded. Vash hugged her one more time.  
  
"You going to be ok now?"  
  
He pulled back enough to look into Milly's eyes.  
  
"Yes. Thank you Vash."  
  
Vash smiled as he got up.   
  
"You're welcome."  
  
He walked out of the door. Milly wasn't sure what to do yet, but she was going to find a way to get Knives into her life.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Yes! I have Microsoft word in my computer now, and I am happy! Also, please review! I want to know if I am doing a terrible job, or a good job.  
  
Milly was busy preparing Knives and her lunch. She was going to have to deal with him today. Yesterday Meryl stayed home with Milly, and helped her take care of Knives. But today Meryl had to go back to work, and that left her alone with Knives. The teakettle whistled, and she took it off the stove. She made Knives a cup, and set it on the tray next to his tuna sandwich. She picked the tray up carefully, and carried it to Knives' room. She entered quietly. She was afraid that, if he may still be sleeping, she would wake him. But he was awake and was sitting facing the window.  
  
"Knives? I brought you your lunch. I hope you like tuna, because that's all we have in the house right now."  
  
"Thank you Milly. Just put the tray down on the table. I'll eat it later."  
  
"Knives?"  
  
Knives sighed.  
  
"Yes Milly."  
  
"Uhm...I was wondering. Would you like to go out, and help me shop for food? I mean you don't have to if you don't feel up to it. But you haven't left the house, since you woke up, and I just thought it would be nice."  
  
Knives didn't say anything. Milly took that as a no, so she turned to leave. Only to feel arms encircling her waist. She gasped at the touch that only Nicholas used to do to her.  
  
"Don't take my silence as a no. I will go with you. Just let me eat, and get ready. I'll be ready to leave in about an hour."  
  
Milly nodded, still not able to speak. She felt the arms release her, and she turned to look at Knives.  
  
"But I thought..."  
  
Knives shook his head.  
  
"No no. Its quite all right."  
  
Milly nodded, and left. She was happy someone was going to come with her. After Vash and Knives had their battle, the four of them bought a house together in a small town known as Lupinta. It was about ten iles away from Inepril, and there had been news of an escaped criminal spreading through the town. She was nervous about going out shopping, and so she had to ask Knives to go with her.  
  
"Thank you." She silently said as soon as the door was closed.  
  
"Milly. Is there any ice cream or anything? What sort of things are at the store?"  
  
Milly smiled.  
  
"Well. It depends what can be imported from the main cities. We are lucky to live close to Inepril, so we get more things than most small towns. But there are things like; meat, cheese, pudding, and sometimes they have apples, but now isn't the season for them. Those will be in, sometime during the winter."  
  
Knives nodded his head.  
  
"Will they have ice cream?"  
  
Milly had to laugh.  
  
"You want ice cream? I never thought that you would want something like that before!"  
  
Knives smiled. He loved hearing her laugh.  
  
"Come on, we need to get to the fish market, before they get busy."  
  
Knives followed Milly about. She bought several pounds of catfish, cod, tuna, beef, and pork. They also sell carrots, oranges, and strawberries. She bought Knives his ice cream, pudding for herself, doughnuts for Vash, and bonbons for Meryl. Knives carried the food to the thomas that they had brought with them. They loaded the thomas up, when Milly remembered something.  
  
"Oh! Knives? Will you stay with the food please? I need to go and get Vash his whiskey."  
  
Knives nodded.  
  
"I'll only be gone for a second. On second thought, go ahead back to the house, and put the stuff away. I don't want that meat to spoil. I'll be back home in a half hour. Ok?"  
  
"Will you be all right?"  
  
Milly nodded.  
  
"Go on Knives. And don't start to eat that ic cream now. You'll ruin your appetite."  
  
Knives smiled and nodded. He started back towards their home, with the thomas to his side.

"Ok. Vash likes that one kind with the man on it. I'm sure of it."  
  
Milly was looking through the many choices of alcohol. She couldn't quite remember the name, but she would reconize the bottle.  
  
"Ah ha! Here it is."  
  
She picked it up, and took it to the counter. She could tell something wasn't right about the man behind the counter.  
  
"Well, well, missy. This stuff is strong. You sure you can hnadle it?"  
  
Milly smiled.  
  
"Well, it's not for me really. It's for my friend. He likes to drink on occasion, and this is his favorite kind."  
  
The man smiled.  
  
"My, my. You sure are pretty. Why don't me and you get together later on?"  
  
Milly was nervous now. She didn't trust this man at all.  
  
"Well. Um....I don't think I would be able too."  
  
The man smirked.  
  
"We should see about that. But for now, here you go."  
  
He handed her the whiskey.  
  
"But I didn't even pay for it."  
  
"On the house for you, darling. I hope to see you around again."  
  
Milly nodded, and walked out. She ended up running the rest of the way home. She couldn't help but feel that there was eyes were watching her run.


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own. I do however own this story.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Milly walked into the house. Knives had just finished putting the groceries away, and was now sitting at the counter reading the paper.  
  
"Did you put all the groceries away?"  
  
Knives nodded.  
  
"That fast?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"How did you?"  
  
Milly went to open a cabinet and saw that everything was put away, just not in the right places. She laughed softly.  
  
"Knives. You can't put the meat in the cabinet, you have to put it in the fridge."  
  
Knives looked at her puzzled.  
  
"But, I thought that you could keep it in there?"  
  
Milly shook her head.  
  
"Come here. I'll show you where everything goes."  
  
Knives stood from his stool at the counter, and walked over to her.  
  
"Now, you need to put the meat in here."  
  
She opened the fridge and showed him the special meat keeper.  
  
"You can also put the cheese in there if you want. And the vegetables go in here, as well as the fruit."  
  
She pointed to the vegetable crisper.  
  
"Now, Ice cream and bonbons go in here."  
  
She opened a small compartment where it was colder then the rest of the fridge.  
  
"What is this? Is it like a frozen chamber? Could you be put in there to sleep and then re-thawed?"  
  
Milly look concerned. She had never heard of such a thing.  
  
"Knives? What are you talking about? People don't get frozen."  
  
Knives nodded his head. He had small tears running down his face.  
  
"Knives, hey. Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Knives shook his head, as he walked away from Milly, and to his room. Milly just stood there. She was really worried about Knives. What did she say that would make him so upset? She felt really bad now.  
  
"What could I do to make it up for him? There's not much I could do. Oh dear. Vash isn't due home for another three hours. What should I do with him?"  
  
Milly sighed, as she fixed all the groceries. She finished with that, and sat down in the living room with a book, and a can of pudding.  
  
"I guess I just have to wait. When Vash gets home He can explain to me what I might have said to Knives to upset him.  
  
_On a hillside not too far away from their small house...  
_  
"Hey Boss?"  
  
"Yeah. What is it?"  
  
"You said you saw a pretty lady today. What did she look like?"  
  
The 'boss' sighed as he remembered what the girl looked like.  
  
"She had long light brown hair, and the prettiest blue eyes. She was very tall, and her skin was slightly tan. She was buying a bottle of Whiskey for a friend. Little did she know, she came into the store at the wrong time. Just as I was robbin' the place, she walked in. I had to make it look as though nothin' was goin' on, so I acted like I was a shop keep or somethin'. Worked like a charm. I asked her, if she wanted to come with me, but she said no. So now I gotta git her the hard way. Even if I have ta kill her friend. Because I always get what I want."  
  
"Right Boss. Do you know where she lives?"  
  
"No I don't. That's why we are stickin' around this town. That, and the infamous Vash the Stampede, was rumored to be 'round these parts. I wanna know if those rumors are true. Maybe I can catch him, and make a deal with the sheriff to let me off the hook."  
  
"Yes Boss. That sounds great."  
  
_Back at the house...  
_  
"Oh! Vash."  
  
Vash turned to see Milly coming the kitchen. He tried to hide the doughnuts he had taken out of the box.  
  
"Oh. Hi Milly. What are ya doing? I thought maybe you would be out shopping still. Haha! Sure is a beautiful day outside to be shopping."  
  
Vash nervously laughed, whitch made Milly laugh.  
  
"I know you have doughnuts behind your back silly! It's obvious that you took them out of a newly bought box."  
  
Vash smiled as he removed his hand from behind his back.  
  
"You caught me. So, where's Knives? I thought maybe he would be out here, keeping you company?"  
  
Milly sighed.  
  
"He went shopping with me, and then we came back here. He put the groceries away, and when I came back, I showed him the right way to put them away, and I mentioned the freezer, and he just freaked out on me. What did I say to upset him Vash? I don't what I do to upset him Vash. I have tried to understand him, but never works. Please tell Vash, what can I do to get him to open up to me?"  
  
Vash sighed.  
  
"Milly, Knives, he..."  
  
Vash looked for the words. He didn't want to drag Milly into his past. He knew exactly why Knives flipped out on her about the freezer, but he just didn't know how to explain it to Milly.  
  
"Ok. Knives, he remembers things from his childhood that aren't exactly the nicest. He can remember these things with a certain smell, or with a certain word. In your case, the freezer."

Milly nodded her head.  
  
"So he had a bad accident with a freezer as a kid?"  
  
Vash sighed. He guess she got it.  
  
"Well, yes kind of."  
  
Milly nodded. She could see Vash didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"So Milly, you're just going to have to be patient with Knives. Ok?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I'll go talk to him."  
  
"Wait."  
  
Vash stopped and watched as Milly pulled a bowl out of the cabinet, and pulled the ice cream out of the freezer. She made a bowl of ice cream for Knives, and she even put a little cherry on top. Vash looked puzzled.  
  
"He told me he wanted ice cream. So I bought him some. Tell him he can have some before dinner."  
  
Vash smiled, and took the bowl from her.  
  
"I'll be back."  
  
He walked down the hall, and into Knives' room. Milly then began pulling things out for dinner.  
  
"Hi Milly."  
  
Milly looked up from the stove.  
  
"Oh hey Meryl. How was work?"  
  
Meryl sighed.  
  
"Exhausting. We had to escort two men out of the bar today because they became rowdy. Then we had some gang or something come in and vandalize the bathrooms. And then, there was more talk about that criminal that escaped. They say he is somewhere in the town, so I don't want you going out on your own Milly. Take Vash or Knives with you."  
  
Milly nodded.  
  
"Where is Vash?"  
  
"He went into Knives' room half an hour ago. He hasn't come back out yet. I am really worried about Knives, Meryl."  
  
"Why? Did he freak out on you again? Oh God! He didn't hurt you did he?"  
  
Milly shook her head.  
  
"Vash said that Knives has feelings for me, and that I should be patient and wait for him. But Meryl, everything I do seems to set him off. I don't know what to do."  
  
Milly sighed.  
  
"I guess since Mister priest was my first, and he just seemed to like me from day one, I guess I am just expecting Knives to like me."  
  
Meryl sighed.  
  
"It'll work out Milly. Don't worry about it."  
  
Meryl gave Milly a reassuring smile. Meryl walked out of the kitchen, and Milly continued to cook. She pulled the rice off the stove, and took the ham out of the oven. She went about making everyone's plates, and her own.  
  
"Meryl, will you go and tell Vash and Knives that dinner is ready?"  
  
Meryl nodded as Milly set the table and brought out the food. She sat down, and watched as Knives and Vash entered the room with Meryl in tow. Dinner was strangely quiet, and afterwards Knives volunteered to help Milly clear the table and wash the dishes.  
  
"Thank you Knives."  
  
Knives smiled.  
  
"Milly?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"I...thank you for the ice cream earlier."  
  
"Oh, You're welcome."  
  
Milly smiled back at Knives. Knives was starting to grown accustomed to his new feelings for Milly, but he was still afraid to admit them to her.


	5. Chapter 5

AN- Thank you to my reviewers: Amy Rose, hiddenmanna, Mae Nozomi, Bigunit94, and makeupaname! Without your reviews, and your encouragement, this chapter would not have been made! This chapter is dedicated to them.  
  
'' Indicates thoughts  
  
Title: Untitled Melody  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Hey Boss?"  
  
"Yes Josh?"  
  
"We found where that girl lives, plus where Vash is located."  
  
The boss looked up from his magazine.  
  
"Where does he live?"  
  
"From what it looked like, he lived with that girl lives. Which means..."  
  
"Which means we can kill two birds with one stone! We'll go and kidnap that girl, then Vash will have to come and save her, and then we will get the reward for Vash and get the girl! This has worked out really well!"  
  
"Uh Boss?"  
  
"What is it Josh?"  
  
"How do you plan on getting the girl? Isn't Vash really dangerous? And I am sure that if you just go in by yourself, you may run into trouble."  
  
The boss took this into consideration.  
  
"You're right. Get the gang together. We'll go get 'er that way."  
  
_Back at the house..._  
  
Milly sighed as she let her feet soak in the warm water. It was Sunday, and Sunday was cleaning day. Vash had come home a little earlier to help her finish whatever she didn't clean, and Meryl was making them dinner. Knives had also helped her with the laundry, and made him and Milly lunch. Milly thought about the past few days, and noticed how Knives had started to change.  
  
'Maybe he is finding himself through all of this. Maybe being around humans, and seeing that not all humans are bad, has helped him out a lot. But still,'  
  
She thought to herself.  
  
'I wonder if he really does like me. Maybe when he told Vash about his feelings towards me, they were feelings like I was considered a friend. But I don't think that's the case. I know he has feelings for me. I could tell when he wrapped his arms around me that he had more then just friend feelings for me. Oh I just don't know. Nicholas?'  
  
She asked while looking towards the window in her room.  
  
'I just don't know. He seems to like me at times, and then other times, he goes off on me. Am I doing the right things to get him to like me? I mean beyond friendship. Help me please Nick.'  
  
Milly sighed once again as she removed her feet from the foot soaker. Meryl had bought it for her, when she was working to strike water in that well. Milly was putting it back into her closet, when she heard a small knock at the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
She was surprised to see Knives come in. He had in his hands two cans of pudding and two spoons.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to try some of your pudding. I never had the stuff before, and it just looked good."  
  
Milly smiled as she sat down on her bed.  
  
"I don't mind. Go ahead and come sat down with me. I don't bite."  
  
Knives smiled as he walked into the room. Vash had told him that if he wanted to really bring his relationship with Milly further, the best way to do it was to bring her pudding. Knives wasn't sure if Vash was being serious at the time, but right now, it just seemed to be the right thing.  
  
"What kind is it?"  
  
Knives sat down, and looked down at the label.  
  
"Chocolate. Is this the same kind of chocolate that is in my ice cream?"  
  
Milly nodded.  
  
"It tastes just the same. Did you like the chocolate ice cream?"  
  
Knives nodded.  
  
"Then you'll love this stuff."  
  
Knives handed her one of the cans, and she opened it. He opened his can as well, and took a bite.  
  
"So? What do you think?"  
  
Knives swirled the pudding around in his mouth for a second before swallowing.  
  
"It's good! I like this stuff!"  
  
Milly giggled, as she and Knives finished their pudding off in seconds. Milly took the garbage and threw it away in the trash bin that was next to her night stand.  
  
"Milly?"  
  
Milly looked up at Knives.  
  
"I need to tell you something, but I'm not sure how to."  
  
Milly looked surprised.  
  
"Knives? What's the matter?"  
  
Knives was about to say something when he heard noises coming from the living room.  
  
"Knives? What was that?"  
  
Knives wasn't sure but he had to tell Milly something so she wouldn't be worried.  
  
"It may have been Vash and Meryl coming home. They went out about two hours ago, and they should be home soon."  
  
Milly nodded.  
  
"I'll be right back Milly. You stay here."  
  
"Please hurry back Knives."  
  
Knives saw the fear on her face, and nodded his head. He quietly walked down the hall. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Goodnight Vash."  
  
Then he was knocked out.  
  
"You got him Joe?"  
  
"I don't think this is him Josh. He looks nothing like the wanted posters."  
  
Josh went into the hallway, and looked down at the unconscious figure on the floor.  
  
"This isn't him you dimwit!"  
  
"It's not?"  
  
"No! He has darker blonde hair."  
  
"Well he and the girl are the only people here."  
  
"Where's the girl?"  
  
"The boss went in there to get her."  
  
Josh looked up when he saw his boss come out of the room.  
  
"You get Vash?"  
  
Josh and Joe both shook their heads.  
  
"He's not here boss. Looks like we brought the rest of the boys out here for nothin'."  
  
The boss just laughed.  
  
"If I knew this was going to be this easy,"  
  
He said gesturing to Milly who was unconscious on his shoulder.  
  
"...Then I would have come out here by myself."  
  
"What do we do with him?"  
  
Joe said pointing to Knives.  
  
"Just leave him. Leave that ransom note as well. Just in case this is the real home of Vash the Stampede."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Joe said while walking with Josh to put the note down somewhere. The three of them returned out to the Jeep where the rest of the crew was waiting.  
  
"You aren't needed anymore. Go ahead and head out to the saloons if ya want. I won't need yawl for the rest of the night."  
  
The boss said as he laid Milly down in the backseat of the Jeep.  
  
"Me and you are going to have some fun my pretty. A lot of fun."  
  
He said as he kissed the unconscious Milly. 


	6. Chapter 6

AN- Thank you once again to all of my Reviewers! I am still fairly new to this whole posting fan fiction thing, so your encouragement is greatly appreciated!  
  
Title: Untitled Melody  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Knives! Knives! Are you all right? Where's Milly? Knives!"  
  
Knives awoke groggily. What the hell happened? He didn't remember, but his head sure hurt like hell.  
  
"Knives? Can you hear me? It's Vash."  
  
Knives opened his eyes. Only to close them again from the light, that seemed to make his head hurt worse.  
  
"Don't yell so loud Vash. I can hear you."  
  
Vash apologized, and spoke softer.  
  
"Where is Milly? What happened?"  
  
Knives tried to sit up. He found out that this only resulted in his head hurting more then when he had opened his eyes.  
  
"Meryl? Go and get him something for his head. Aspirin and a pillow."  
  
Meryl nodded and ran off to do her tasks.  
  
"I don't really...remember much. I remember, Milly and me, we had pudding. And then, we heard something."  
  
Knives stopped.  
  
"What did you hear Knives?"  
  
Vash asked while putting the pillow under Knives' head, and offering him the pills. Knives opened his eyes, to take the offered pills. He swallowed them, and continued.  
  
"I thought you were back, but it was too early for you to come back. You were two towns over, and I know that's a long drive."  
  
Knives allowed his head to lie back on the pillow. He hoped the medicine would kick in soon.  
  
"But I told Milly that, and went to go and look. Oh God, the look of fear on her face. I wanted to stay with her and tell her it was ok, but I knew I had to go and make sure we were safe."  
  
Knives sighed as he closed his eyes again.  
  
"The last thing I remember was opening the door. And that's it."  
  
"You don't know where Milly is?"  
  
Knives opened his eyes again, and looked into Vashs'.  
  
"You mean she's not here?"  
  
Vash shook his head.  
  
"Oh God! I wonder if she was killed. What if she's dead Vash! I knew I couldn't ever trust humans again. What made me think that I could trust those filthy beings!"  
  
Knives closed his eyes as tears began leaking out of them. Vash wiped them away. He knew that this incident would ruin any and all chances of Vash changing Knives for good.  
  
_In a small house just outside of Karsted City...  
_  
"Is she awake yet?"  
  
Josh asked nervously.  
  
"No not yet. She might not be for a while. That is a pretty strong drug boss gave her. Can't blame him though. Sure is a pretty little thing."  
  
Joe said while pulling the hair out of Milly's face.  
  
Milly was indeed awake, but she didn't want to show the signs of it. She was scared out of her mind, and if she let these freaks know she was awake, she didn't know what would happen to her. At that moment when she was deciding what to do, a young boy, about twenty, came walking into the room.  
  
"Hey! Boss said we could go. He'll be in here in a few. Come on, foods ready, and I'm starving!"  
  
"Well, I guess I am hungry too. Come one, lets go."  
  
Josh said to Joe. They followed the young boy out of the room, leaving Milly alone. Milly waited a few seconds, before finally sitting up. She looked around the room. She was indeed on a bed, and the room was barely lit. Small candles were placed around the room, giving an eerily soft glow.  
  
"Where the heck am I? How far am I from the house?"  
  
Milly tried to move her legs, but she couldn't. She could barely move her arms, and sit up as it is. She laid back down with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"I have to get out of here, but how?"  
  
The door opened, and a tall muscular man of about thirty walked in. He had black hair, and brown eyes. He looked towards the bed, and saw that Milly was still asleep.  
  
"She should wake up any second now. The drug was strong, but not that strong."  
  
The man sat down on a chair in the corner of the room. He was going to sit and wait for Milly to wake up.  
  
_Back at the House..._  
  
"Vash! There is a note! Look!"  
  
Meryl handed Vash the note, and his mouth dropped to the floor.  
  
_Vash the Stampede, _

_This is The Mazakon Gang. We have taken that little girlfriend of yours. She's pretty. I think I will have fun with her. If you want her, you will have to come and get her personally. In return for the girl, we want the bounty on your head. I'm sure the sheriff would gladly let me off the hook, if I bring you in. You will find us in Karsted City. When you get to the city find a bar called the Red Moon Saloon. Get a room there under the name, Erick Mandarin. We'll meet that way. If you do not check into the hotel in two days, we will kill the girl.  
_  
Vash dropped the paper.  
  
"Damn it. Karsted city is at least a five-hour drive from here. I don't know that the car will make it, and the bus doesn't run to that town, because it's a town that doesn't have a plant. We can try to walk, but we won't make it there in two days. Shit!"  
  
Vash slammed his fist on the floor. Knives stood up. His headache was gone, but he still felt a little dizzy.  
  
"Knives? Where are you going?"  
  
Meryl asked out of concern.  
  
"I'm going to my room. Don't come and get me until you decide you hate humans, Vash. After all the things they have done to you, I'm surprised you can still live among these retched beings."  
  
Knives stormed off to his room, leaving Vash and Meryl both at a loss for words.  
  
_Back in Karsted City...  
_  
Milly finally gave up. She opened her eyes, and noticed the figure in the corner.  
  
"Hello. My name is Steven. I am the leader of this gang."  
  
Milly couldn't believe it. It was the guy from the liquor store.  
  
"Uh...Hi. I'm Milly. Where are we?"  
  
Milly didn't see any reason to fight yet. After all, this man had done nothing so far that was menacing towards her. Well except for kidnapping her.  
  
"We are just outside of Karsted City. Pretty little town we are in. We got bored in your small town, so we came here. We have been terrorizing these people for almost six hours now. And don't even think about running away, because we are far from Lupinta, and you wouldn't survive the walk back alone."  
  
Milly sighed and nodded. She was really in trouble this time. And it looked like there was no way out of it either.


	7. chapter 7

AN- I'm sorry to for being behind on my updates. I have a lot going on right now. Again, I want to thank my reviewers. You guys rock! Oh, and sorry for this chapter being so short. It's a filler chapter. The action starts happening in the next chapter. I swear!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Title- Untitled Melody  
  
"Knives? Please, listen to me. You have to open the door, and talk to me. Knives? Please?"  
  
Vash begged Knives through the closed and locked bedroom door.  
  
"Knives, how are we suppose to get Milly back, if you're locked up in your room. Please come out."  
  
Vash was beginning to see that this was hopeless. He gave up after a while.  
  
"Meryl, what am I going to do now? Knives has reverted back to hating humans. We're back to square one again. How am I supposed to fix this? I can't. Knives, liked Milly, and now that she is gone..."  
  
Vash stopped and had tears running down his face.  
  
"Vash, you have to go after Milly. It will be the only way for you to snap Knives out of this."  
  
Vash looked at Meryl with tear stained cheeks.  
  
"What if I do, and it doesn't work. Then her heart will be broken, and Knives will be like he was before."  
  
Meryl sighed heavily.  
  
"Vash, we can worry about things like that later. Right now we need to focus on getting Milly back."  
  
Vash nodded his head.  
  
"You're right. I'll go. You stay here with Knives."  
  
Meryl nodded her head as Vash got up to leave, the door to Knives' room opened.  
  
"I'll go too. But, only because I don't want to be left here with a human."  
  
Vash smiled and nodded his head. He knew that wasn't the reason.  
  
_In Karsted City..._  
  
Milly sat up as food was brought to her.  
  
"Now. You be a good girl, and eat all of the soup. I'll be back later."  
  
With that, Steven gave her a peck on the cheek, and left her to her own thoughts.  
  
Milly sipped at the soup. She wasn't sure if whether or not she should trust it. It could have been poisoned, and she wouldn't know.  
  
'Why would they poison the soup? They want me, and so they wouldn't kill me after all that trouble with getting me, right?'  
  
Milly thought as she sniffed the soup.  
  
'Oh yeah. Like I'm going to be able to smell poison.'  
  
Milly continued to eat the soup, until it was all gone. She sighed heavily, as she set the empty bowl on the table next to the bed.  
  
'What if Vash doesn't know where I am? And Knives, what is going to happen to him? Poor Sempai, she has to deal with all of this. If Nick were here, he would know what to do. He would be able to help them through.'  
  
Milly laid back down and closed her eyes. She wasn't really tired, but there wasn't really anything to do.  
  
'I guess I have to wait until tomorrow and find out what they are going to do to me.'  
  
Milly sighed heavily again. She didn't like the situation she was in one bit.  
  
_Back at the House...  
_  
"Now, Meryl, you stay here ok? This is a very dangerous mission, and I don't need you getting hurt."  
  
Vash said gently to Meryl.  
  
"But Vash I want to come with you. Milly, she'll need someone to stand by when you get her back."  
  
Meryl begged Vash to let her come with, but Vash still said no.  
  
"Please understand Meryl. This isn't going to be simple. It is going to be hard for both Knives and I. We don't want you getting stressed out over this either. So it would be best for you stay here. Understand?"  
  
Meryl nodded and wrapped her arms around Vash.  
  
"Just be careful out there. I want you to come back in one piece. Ok?"  
  
Vash nodded, and gathered the bag he had packed. Knives had a similar bag, and was standing by the door.  
  
"I have to go now, ok? I love you baby."  
  
Vash gave Meryl a kiss, and when they parted Meryl spoke.  
  
"I love you too sweetie. Now go bring back Milly."  
  
Vash smiled. He and Knives where off to get Milly back, and hopefully Knives' trust in humanity. 


	8. chapter 8

AN- I had a little bit of trouble planning this chapter out. I know how this is going to end in my head though. But the chapters in-between are hard to write. Thank you to my reviewers! I love you guys! Hands out Knives Plushies to all Also, small spoiler warnings for what happened to July City, and a small rape warning. Don't worry. It's nothing graphic, but it will be hinted at later in the chapter. Ok, I am going to leave now, before I give the rest of the story away.  
  
Chapter 8

"Vash?"  
  
Vash sighed.  
  
"What Knives?"  
  
"How much farther? The car broke down about 10 iles from the house, and we have been walking for what seems like days now."  
  
Vash sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Knives, but there is nothing I can do. Time is of the essence here, so I really couldn't wait three days for the car to get fixed."  
  
"You could have at least threatened the spider into fixing the car sooner. You are Vash the Stampede after all."  
  
Vash rolled his eyes. He was glad that Knives didn't rip off the mechanics head when he said the car would take a few days to fix. Knives had behaved himself when he was around the humans, and Vash was proud of him.  
  
"Vash?"  
  
Vash was getting annoyed at Knives now. He loved his brother, but his brother had done nothing but complain since they had to leave the car.  
  
"What is it now Knives?"  
  
Vash asked with as much patience in his voice that he could muster. Vash rarely lost his patience, but Knives was starting to get on his nerves.  
  
"I was just wondering, what did that note say Vash? I didn't really get a chance to read it before we left."  
  
Vash stopped and contemplated for a moment if he should tell Knives.  
  
_If I do, he will really hate the humans. But if I don't, and we don't make it to Karsted on time he will hate the humans. Better tell him. Either way, he's still going to hate humanity.  
_  
Vash sighed.  
  
"It said that if we don't make it to Karsted City in two days, they will kill Milly. They want the bounty on my head, in exchange for Milly."  
  
Knives' eyes widened.  
  
"Vash. This is the exact reason why I think humans are filthy, vermin that should be extinguished immediately. They toy with the lives of other humans, and steal, and rape. This is why, Vash, I don't trust them anymore. I was foolish to think for one second that I could put my trust in one single human, and to have her taken away."  
  
Vash looked deep into Knives' blue eyes.  
  
"Now you know how I feel about Rem, Knives. I loved her with all of my heart. She was like my mother Knives, and you killed her. Though, I forgive you now, but you know the pain I went through of losing a 'spider'."  
  
Knives nodded. They continued to walk in silence now. Did it really hurt Vash this bad when Rem died? Even though he hated to admit it, he was getting scared for Milly. She was such a sweet spider. She didn't seem to have a mean bone in her body.  
  
_'All she ever wanted to do for me was make sure I got better, and be my friend, and I just pushed her away. I treated her like shit. Oh God, Milly. When this is all over, I will show you what I'm feeling. I promise.'_  
  
Knives thought to himself. Suddenly Vash stopped.  
  
"We can rest here for a while. We still have another; oh I'd say maybe another hundred or so iles away. If we just nap here for a bit, and we travel straight through the next day and a half, we'll be there just in time. Hell if we find a town with a rental place we'd be in business."  
  
Vash said handing Knives the canteen of water. He had packed quite a few canteens of water. He knew the odds of them coming across a town, was slim to none. But still, he had to have a little hope.  
  
"Hey Vash?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you really going to give yourself to the guys, in exchange for Milly?"  
  
Knives asked concerned.  
  
"Well, I don't want to Knives. And I am going to find a way out of it, but if I can't, then yes, I suppose I will have to give myself to them in exchange for Milly."  
  
Knives sighed.  
  
"Is she really worth it Vash?"  
  
Vash looked taken aback by the comment.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Giving yourself up for her. Think Vash. I am the one after her. I am the one who always made her feel bad. I should be the one giving myself to the authorities. I have done so much more then you have, and yet, you're the one in trouble, and it's because of me. If I hadn't have made you use the angel arm, and destroyed July, you wouldn't have that bounty on your head. You wouldn't be in this situation. Everything's my fault."  
  
Knives turned away from Vash, and sat down on the ground. His head was resting on his arms that were folded around knees that had been pulled up to his chin. He was weeping silently.  
  
"Knives?"  
  
Vash bent down, so he was level with his brother.  
  
"You can't always blame yourself for everything Knives. I told you, I forgive you for anything and everything you have ever done. Milly is that way too. She forgives you for lashing out at her, and for Nicholas. Milly is very much like me, Knives. So if you love me, you can love her."  
  
Knives looked back at his brother. He smiled a little.  
  
"Thank you Vash. It's hard. I used to hate the humans, and part of me still does. But it's just an on-going battle that keeps going on inside of me; I just don't know what to do anymore. Vash, do you really forgive me?"  
  
Vash nodded his head.  
  
"Knives, I forgave you a long time ago."  
  
Vash hugged his brother. Knives leaned into the warmth of Vashs' chest. He felt safe in Vashs' arms.  
  
_In Karsted City..._  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
Milly yelled at Steven who had his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Aww, but sweetie, don't you want me?"  
  
Milly shook her head. She was scared now. Before she didn't feel threatened by Steven, but tonight he was all over her, and she didn't like the way he grabbed at her.  
  
"Please, let me go. I can't, and I don't..."  
  
"You can't and don't what? Want this?"  
  
Steve kissed her.  
  
"Just don't fight Milly."  
  
With that, he pushed Milly onto the bed. Milly tried to ignore everything, and anything that was going on.  
  
_Back with the boys...  
_  
"You ok Knives? Do you need any water?"  
  
Vash looked back at Knives who was looking quite tired. They had about another half of a day to go, before they would reach Karsted City.  
  
"Yeah. I'm ok."  
  
Knives replied back wearily.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Knives nodded. He wasn't used to this. He always got around the planet, either by car, or thomas. Knives wasn't particularly fond of walking so far. But he was doing it for Milly. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, he had feelings for her.  
  
"We'll be there soon. Just hang in there, and you can have a comfy bed to lay in."  
  
Vash reassured his brother. Knives was glad that he wouldn't have to walk much further. He didn't know how long he would be able to do this walking thing.  
  
_In Karsted City...  
_  
Milly awoke. Her whole body was sore. She recalled the events of the previous night, and she began crying.  
  
"Oh my God. I was...I was..."  
  
It made her cry even harder. Never before in all her life did she feel so violated.  
  
"Please let Vash be here soon. If he even has left at all. I really want to go home."  
  
Steve walked into the room, and noticed her.  
  
"Oh, don't cry. Last night wasn't all that bad, now was it?"  
  
Milly didn't meet his eyes. She wasn't ready to see him yet.  
  
"Well, I guess you're stuck here until further notice. I will be back later this evening. And I promise you, tonight will be much better then last night."  
  
He walked over, and pulled Milly's face to his. He kissed her as she fought back.  
  
"Goodbye Milly. I'll see you later honey!"  
  
He waved to her from the door. She wanted to go home.


	9. chapter 9

AN- Here is the ninth chapter. I never thought this would go so far! But, this story is coming close to the end. Thank you to all who reviewed! There is only about five or so chapters left. I can't say how much I really appreciate everyone who reviewed and left such kind feedback! Thank you!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"We're here Knives."  
  
Vash looked over his shoulder at his brother who was panting like a dog. Knives looked up to see the sign that said,  
  
'Karsted City: The city of dreams...'  
  
Knives had to laugh at the sign.  
  
_'City of dreams my ass. They better be glad they can even live this far out, and not have a plant close by.'_  
  
Knives followed Vash through the city, and to the hotel they were told to sign in at. Vash walked through the doors and politely asked the women for a room  
  
"And what's your name sir?"  
  
She asked him with a smile.  
  
"Eric Mandarin. I would like a room with two beds if that's possible."  
  
She frowned slightly.  
  
"Well, the only thing we have right now is one room with a twin bed, and one room with a queen. I'm guessing you want the queen?"  
  
Vash nodded. She smiled and handed him the key.  
  
"Oh. We might also be expecting somebody. So if anyone asks, it's ok to give them my name."  
  
Vash said with a smile. She nodded her head, and he and Knives started up the stairs for their room.  
  
"When do I get to meet these people you told me about?"  
  
Knives asked. He was nervous because these were people who Vash was close too, and he didn't want to screw it up for him.  
  
"We can go after we put our stuff in the room. They will be surprised to meet you too. I'm sure you'll like Lina. She's very nice. And grandma Sheryl's not too bad either. I lived with them after..."  
  
Vash paused, and Knives asked.  
  
"After Augusta?"  
  
Vash nodded his head. And Knives looked down.  
  
"No Knives. You will not start to blame yourself again. I won't allow you too."  
  
Vash pulled Knives into his arms, and Knives calmed down.  
  
"Thank you Vash."  
  
"You're welcome, but now lets go and see them! They will be so happy!"  
  
Vash smiled, as he and Knives left the room.  
  
__

_Not too far away..._  
  
"Has he checked in yet?"  
  
Steven asked Josh.  
  
"Yes boss. He checked in a little over an hour ago. Girl at the desk said he went out though. When are we gonna get him?"  
  
Steven thought for a second, and then replied.  
  
"Tomorrow. We will go tomorrow and get him."  
  
Josh nodded.  
  
"I will tell the boys about the plan."  
  
Steven nodded his and went into Milly's room.  
  
"How are you sweetie?"  
  
Milly looked up in horror.  
  
"What do you want now?"  
  
Milly asked. She was afraid now.  
  
"I thought maybe you would like to know that your friend is here."  
  
Her eyes lit up.  
  
"Vash came? Where is he?"  
  
Milly asked. She was so happy.  
  
"You think we would give you up that easily? He hasn't come here yet, but he is in this town. We are going for him in the morning."  
  
Milly smiled, but thought about what he had said.  
  
'Not giving up that easily? What do they mean?'  
  
"Well, I need to go now. See you later hunny."  
  
Steve pecked her on the cheek, and left the room.  
  
Milly was happy. Vash, and Knives hopefully, had come to her rescue. All she had to do now was wait. And waiting was the hardest part.

"Oh Lina! I almost forgot. Here you go. I got these for you a long time ago."  
  
Vash handed Lina two small bracelets.  
  
"I got them for your birthday, but I couldn't remember where I had put them. I hope you like them."  
  
"Oh Vash! Thank you. I love them so much."  
  
Lina hugged Vash and Vash smiled.  
  
"You're welcome. Now, have you guys heard anything about that gang that was supposed to be here?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
Grandma Sheryl replied.  
  
"They came into this town a few days ago. They haven't stopped terrorizing the town ever since. The new sheriff up and left town because he was so scared of them. They're worse then those bandits that were here when you first came."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"I suppose you're going to take care of them, right?"  
  
Vash nodded his head.  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
She asked Knives. Knives had been afraid to speak the whole time he was there, because he didn't want to say something that would upset Vash. But he was spoken to, so he must reply back.  
  
"Yes. I will be helping Vash out as well."  
  
"What happened to that Wolfwood fellow you were traveling with before?"  
  
Lina asked Vash. She saw Knives shift slightly, and a sad look come to his face.  
  
"He passed on a few months back."  
  
Vash replied.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. He was such a nice man. I'm just glad you have your brother with you though. As long as you're not traveling alone, I'm happy."  
  
Grandma Sheryl smiled at Knives. He smiled back weakly.  
  
"Well. I'm afraid we have to be going now. Thank you for the lunch. It was nice seeing you both again."  
  
Vash said with a smile.  
  
"Oh. It was nice seeing you again as well. Next time, hopefully we wont be under attack with bandits."  
  
Lina smiled up at Vash.  
  
"Yes. Next time we won't be under attack."  
  
Grandma Sheryl agreed.  
  
"It was very nice to meet you as well, Knives."  
  
Line smiled at Knives who smiled back.  
  
"It was nice meeting both of you too."  
  
"Oh! And thank you again for the gift Vash!"  
  
Line hugged Vash one last time before he walked out the door.  
  
"You're welcome. Well, we have to leave now. Bye!"  
  
Vash and Knives waved and made their way back to the hotel. They weren't expecting what was to come in the morning.


End file.
